


Parenting 101

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: KillerWaveWeek2016 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, KillerWaveWeek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin rolled over, tossing her arm to the other side of the bed and was met with an empty space. Frowning into her pillow, she lifted her head off it enough to squint at the space where her husband was supposed to be sleeping. She flicked her eyes over to the baby monitor before pushing herself up and off of the bed. She slowly stumbled out of the master and down the hall towards the nursery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting 101

He sat up quickly and looked around the darkened bedroom, trying to find the source of what pulled him from a dead sleep. He snapped his head around to look over at his bedside table, where the baby monitor was sitting innocently but crackling to life with the quiet cries of the child on the other end. Letting out a soft rumble of a sigh, he brought one hand up to scrub at his eyes, while using the other to remove the bedding that was tangled with his legs. He dropped both hands down, pushing his body up from the bed, before climbing from it fully. He took a few seconds to get his balance before quietly stalking out of the room and down the hall.

He came to a stop at the door that was two down from the master, reaching his left hand in, he flicked on the overhead light. Blinking sleepily, he scanned the room for any danger, finding none, before zeroing in on the toddler standing, reaching her tiny little arms out towards him. Her little hands curling and uncurling, attempting to communicate what she wanted him to do, while still sniffling quietly, her large amber eyes staring at him intently.

He moved forward with thinking, and smoothly plucks the fourteen month old and cradles her in his arms. After getting a gentle but strong grip under her with his left arm, Mick moved his right and began to rub up and down her back softly. Humming a listless tune, he begins to make random patterns as he moves around the nursery.

“S’Okay sweetheart,” he rumbled quietly as he gently bounced her in his arms. Luckily she quieted down after another moment of trekking around the small room. “You’re alright darlin’,” he continued to speak softly into her light brown curls, “Daddy’s got'cha baby girl.”

“Is she okay?” Pausing, Mick turned his head to look over to his wife of three years, Caitlin, who was standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall, only dressed in one of Mick’s old t-shirts. Caitlin blinked slowly as she stared at her husband, waiting for an answer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Caitlin rolled over, tossing her arm to the other side of the bed and was met with an empty space. Frowning into her pillow, she lifted her head off it enough to squint at the space where her husband was supposed to be sleeping. She flicked her eyes over to the baby monitor before pushing herself up and off of the bed. She slowly stumbled out of the master and down the hall towards the nursery.

Pausing in the doorway, Caitlin let her lips curve up into a loving smile as she took the scene before her in. Mick was walking around the room, gently cradling their daughter to his bare chest. His head bent, so he could speak softly into Ellie’s curls, rather than pay attention to anything surrounding them.

““Is she okay?” She watched as Mick paused and turned to look over at her. She smiled as his eyes darkened for a moment, before he was once again distracted by the little girl in his arms, as she tried to snuggle even closer in her father’s embrace.

Mick gave a slow nod of his head as he flicked his eyes once again over to Caitlin, before once again turning his eyes down to stare at the precious little girl in his arms. “She had ‘nother nightmare,” he finally answered, with a small shrug.

Caitlin bite her bottom lip before standing up straighter and shuffled over to where Mick had paused to stand in the middle of the nursery. She brother her right hand up to rub at Mick’s left arm, while she moved her left to join Mick’s right in rubbing Ellie’s back gently. “Come on,” she murmured quietly before moving her eyes to look up into Mick’s face. “She can sleep with us tonight.”

“Thought you said we shouldn’t do that anymore,” Mick spoke after a moment of comfortable silence, turning to give Caitlin a small sly grin, “That we shouldn’t give in to her demands.”

Mick couldn’t stop the low rumble of his chuckles as Caitlin scowled up at her husband before giving his arm a gentle pinch. Moving, she easily pulled their sleeping daughter from his arms and turned around, her curls following after her as she marched out of the nursery and back towards the master bedroom. “Don’t forget to cut off the light,” following her quick exit.

Mick chuckled once more, as he moved at more of a shuffle as he followed after the two women that held not only his hear but his soul as well. A bright, genuine but small smile lifting up his lips, his eyes shining with love and adoration as he moved to curl around Ellie and Caitlin as he joined them in the king sized bed. 


End file.
